


Good to Love

by eightprince



Category: B.A.P
Genre: First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-09 01:35:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11094159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eightprince/pseuds/eightprince
Summary: in which Junhong and Jongup make love for the first time





	Good to Love

I'll pray for you if you give me time.

I've had a thousand hearts,

and now you're after mine.

Jongup has had a thousand hearts.

He dated girls. Boys. People who felt like they didn't fit on the gender spectrum.

And now, he's after Junhong's.

It's good to love sometimes.

Jongup has a right to give, so it's good to love.

When he gave himself away to the others, it always hurt too much.

So he prays that he'll be able to get it back.

Junhong holds him when he cries. 

Panic attacks. Depressive episodes.

The same old shit.

He spreads himself out on Junhong's lap.

Then they kiss.

Junhong always backs away after they make out. They haven't gotten further than that.

Jongup wants to put his love in him. 

Junhong isn't quite ready for that yet.

It's good to love, good to love.

Just let him love, let him love.

It's good to love.

\---

Jongup's in the mood.

It's good to love, you know.

He looks up from his phone to stare at Junhong.

Junhong's slurping away at his noodles, paying Jongup no mind.

Jongup reaches for the pillow next to him and places it strategically on his lap.

He's getting hard thinking about Junhong squirming underneath him as they make love.

Not sex. But making love.

Jongup doesn't like to call it "sex". That freaks Junhong out. So he calls it "making love".

Because it's good to love.

He's getting hard thinking about how noisy Junhong would be as they make love.

Because it's good to love.

If they did make love, it would be their first time doing so together.

He wants to make Junhong's body come alive.

Junhong doesn't deserve to hurt inside. If he's hurting anyway.

"Baby boy," Jongup whispers, just loud enough for Junhong to hear.

"Hmm?" Junhong looks up from his noodles, "What is it?"

"Baby boy," Jongup repeats.

"Uh-huh?"

There's a short pause.

"Nothing. You're just beautiful."

"You don't call me baby boy unless you want something from me."

"Nuh-uh, I call you that all the time."

"Right," Junhong rolls his eyes, "So, what did you want?"

"Junhong..." Jongup takes a deep breath, "Are you ready?"

"For what?"

Jongup raises his eyebrow and bites down on his lip.

"I don't underst-- oh. Oh."

Maybe he's ready.

Jongup patiently waits for his response, even though there's an extremely uncomfortable sensation in his pants.

Patience is key in sexual relationships.

Junhong fiddles with his hands, "I think I'm ready."

"Are you sure?" Jongup's voice is there, but not there enough.

"Positive."

Consent is key in sexual relationships.

Junhong is ready to let Jongup in.

He's ready to love.

Because it's good to love.

"Come sit," Jongup says, patting the space on the bed next to him.

Junhong sucks in a breath before shuffling over to sit next to him, the bed dipping in to support his weight.

Jongup leans forward to press a soft kiss on Junhong's lips, "Let me in, baby boy," he whispers, trying to be seductive without scaring him.

"I'll let you in," Junhong gasps, melting into the kiss.

Jongup wraps his hands around Junhong's waist, pulling him closer, letting him in, letting him love.

It's good to love.

"I can kiss you for hours, baby," Jongup says, taking a breath before going back in.

Junhong tilts his head when Jongup slides his tongue in. Darting in and out of Junhong's mouth. It feels good.

So good. 

Jongup can feel the goosebumps on Junhong's arms.

He breaks the kiss, in fear of messing up or doing something wrong.

"Are you okay?" Jongup pants, "Sorry if I did too much--"

Junhong wasn't ready to let him go. He pulls him in for another kiss.

A little more rough, a little more forceful, a little more tongue.

Little by little, Junhong will let him in.

Little by little, Junhong will let him love him.

Because it's good to love.

Little by little.

Jongup breaks the kiss again and moves to his neck.

Soft sucking, soft nibbling.

Junhong whines. He wants more, but is he ready for more?

Can he handle more?

He'll take it, little by little.

"Give me more," he whispers.

So Jongup gives him more.

More is good.

Junhong squeezes his eyes shut, soft moans leaving his lips.

Jongup creeps his hand under his shirt and pinches the soft skin on his body to feel for his nipples.

Junhong's breath hitches when Jongup gets closer

closer

closer

to his nipples when he finally finds them.

He gives them a light squeeze.

"Please...suck on them," Junhong's voice isn't there.

Jongup can hear him. He's alert for all his noises and for his curse words under his breath.

Most importantly, he's alert for the safe word.

The safe word is simply "enough". They've discussed this a long while ago.

He detaches his mouth from Junhong's neck, gently pushing him down on the the bed so his head is resting on one of the bigger pillows that lay there.

Jongup stares down at Junhong, scanning for just the tiniest bit of hurt in his expression.

He looks relaxed. There's no hurt.

Only love.

Love is good.

It's good to love.

Jongup dips down into Junhong's chest, sucking and nipping at one nipple, flicking and pinching the other.

Junhong shudders at Jongup's touches. Not because he's uncomfortable. 

His hands are just cold.

His sucking, nipping, flicking, pinching get messier.

He eventually leaves them be, leaving wet kisses down his body, making sure to give the soft skin around his stomach extra love.

"You look cute like this, baby boy," Jongup whispers, "Please let me in," he tugs at the waistband of Junhong's sweatpants.

Junhong purses his lips and nods.

"Love me," he whimpers.

And love he'll get.

It's good to love, good to love, good to love.

Jongup's got a right to give, so let him love.

He'll make Junhong's body come alive.

So he'll let him love.

It's good to love.

Jongup reaches for the box of condoms he conveniently placed on the night stand.

He can't reach them. He's too tiny.

"I'll be back, baby," Jongup says, climbing over Junhong to grab a condom.

His clothed erection lightly brushes Junhong's face.

He isn't too sure how to feel about that.

Junhong lays there on his back, legs spread apart, anticipating he and Jongup making love.

He hopes it'll be passionate and sweet.

It's good to love.

Jongup pulls down his sweatpants and boxers to roll the condom on his dick.

Junhong watches intently, breathing shakily.

Jongup climbs back on the bed and sits in between Junhong's legs.

"Can I..." he tugs on Junhong's waistband again, "...take these off?"

Junhong hesitates to nod, but he nods.

Jongup slowly peels Junhong's sweatpants and his boxers off, his dick bobs up and down once it's free.

Junhong's face begins to heat up, his goosebumps are coming back, he's visibly nervous.

"Baby, we don't have to do this," Jongup says, shying away, "If you want to stop here we--"

"No," Junhong whispers, "I want this."

"Are you sure--"

"Absolutely."

Jongup leans in, placing a wet kiss on Junhong's forehead, leans back.

He's got him by his legs, ready and positioned at his entrance.

"Ready?"

Junhong wraps his arms and legs around Jongup's back. He sucks in a shaky breath:

"I'm ready."

Jongup slowly pushes himself inside him. He can feel Junhong opening up more and more.

Junhong yelps at the weird feeling. 

"Are you okay?"

"I-I'm okay. It's fine."

"Can I...y'know...?"

"Please, love me," Junhong's voice is barely above a whisper.

Jongup begins to thrust in and out of him. Slow and steady. He keeps the pace.

Once again, his ears are alert for every sound Junhong makes, from his whines to the low curses under his breath.

He's very noisy.

But it's cute. It's apart of making love.

It's good to love.

It's good being loved.

"F-faster," Junhong gasps.

So Jongup gives it to him, faster.

Junhong's moans get a bit louder. He's scratching at Jongup's back.

Jongup doesn't mind. It's apart of making love.

It's good to love.

"You look so beautiful, baby," Jongup says softly, "You look so beautiful."

Junhong cries out as an answer.

Beads of sweat make his bangs stick to his forehead.

Making love is a lot of hard work for everyone involved. But it's all worth it.

It's good to love.

"I-I think I'm close," Junhong moans, "I feel something, but I don't know what it is--fuck--!"

What he probably feels is Jongup's love.

Junhong feels all of Jongup.

Jongup feels all of Junhong.

I feel you

and you feel me.

It's like they're becoming one.

I am you

and you are me.

Jongup's thrusts become more sloppy, "Sh-shit....shit--!"

"T-take my love, baby," Junhong whines, "Please--"

Junhong's eyes roll into the back of his head when all his love comes pouring out of him.

He finally melted.

Soft pants bounce off the walls.

"You look so fucking good, baby boy, "Jongup says, pulling himself out of Junhong.

"Do I...?" Junhong asks slowly, regaining his composure.

"I wouldn't lie to you."

He rolls off the condom, throwing it into the trashcan by the desk.

He carefully cleans Junhong up.

He's gentle. You have to be gentle with your partner after making love. It's like a rule.

It's good to love.

"How was it?" Jongup asks, dabbing a wet washcloth all over Junhong's body, "Did I exceed your expectations?"

"I don't really know how to describe it," Junhong replies, "But it was amazing. I don't even remember why I was so scared."

Good.

You don't deserve to hurt inside.

After Jongup cleans Junhong up and gives him a fresh change of clothes, Jongup cleans himself up.

After that, they cuddle.

Cuddling is another rule to making love.

It's good to love.

Jongup wants to take care of Junhong after every time they make love. He'll make sure it becomes a habit.

Even though Jongup is smaller than him, he manages to wrap his arms and legs around Junhong.

Tonight, they made love.

Tonight, Junhong's body came alive.

Tonight, Junhong let Jongup in.

Tonight, Jongup put all his love inside him.

Because it's good to love

good to love 

it's good to love.

I've got a right to love

so good to love 

so good to love 

When you place your love inside

my body will come alive 

so let me love.

It's good to love, good to love.

Just let me love.

It's good to love.

**Author's Note:**

> fluffy smut is so good please accept it into your hearts
> 
> based off of "good to love" by fka twigs


End file.
